


The Big Dog and the Thousand Kittens.

by backtofive



Series: The Black Cat and The White Kitten [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, and other animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh would say that dealing with a thousand cats would still be easier than to take care of Akihito alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Dog and the Thousand Kittens.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



Suoh was big, so big and scary, really scary and so he was grateful. He was the biggest dog in the neighborhood.

Nothing scared him.

Nothing ... except a certain black cat and those evil yellow eyes.

Asami hissed at him and Suoh ran as fast as his powerful rottweiler legs allowed him.

He would not say that his potential was being wasted as he followed Asami orders to bring the white kitten back and started to looking for the little demon in the neighborhood. Because that lovely blue-eyed devil named Akihito was a damn big deal.

Asami liked to spent hours chasing him around the house, pinning the poor kitten on the floor and giving him aggressive love bites, making Akihito groan as if it was more pleasurable than painful. Although the large dog could not understand how this could be possible. Particularly, Suoh rather not imagine himself in the same situation.

Akihito attracted problems as if he were a magnet, getting unwanted attention and putting himself at risk apparently too dumb or too confident to care. 

This time however, Suoh was lucky it was not too hard to find him ... well, maybe luck wasn't the most appropriate term though. By far Suoh could see two pointed orange ears behind a bush.

Sudoh. A beautiful and treacherous cunning fox. He was stalking his prey, an adorable white cat playing with a leaf that was suck in his small, sharp claws - completely oblivious.

Sudoh would do anything to attract the attention of the powerful black cat. But since the arrival of Akihito every another beauty has lost its meaning to Asami, he was utterly infatuated by the kitten. 

The fox prepared his attack and jumped gracefully, but before reaching his prey, his nose hit something dark and solid, the strong chest of a rottweiler. The big dog growled softly before grabbing that cheeky fox by the neck and throwing it across the street. He could not understand why Sudoh had decided to come to the urban area anyway, but messing with Asami's property was crossing the line. Definitely.

Akihito's eyes widened and he almost made a run for it, but Suoh didn't gave him the opportunity. The huge dog grabbed the kitten's neck gently and brought him back home. Safe and sound. For the thousandth time.

Tao was leaning against the big gate of the property of Liu Feilong, happily talking with his schoolmate. The boys stopped talking to watch the big dog enter through the gate as one who carries an award with great pride. 

"Tao, every time I look at this house, I see this dog bringing some white cat. How you can feed a thousand cats?"

"What?" Suddenly Tao burst out laughing. "We have only one white cat! Every time the same cat runs away, but I think our Suoh likes him too much because every time the cat runs away he brings it back!"

If he could speak, Suoh would say that dealing with a thousand cats would still be easier than to take care of Akihito alone. And Asami sitting at the door, thought that a thousand cats weren't worth as his little beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't had a beta, so sorry if I wrote anything stupid. English isn't my native language.


End file.
